


Catcat？/猫咪猫咪？

by blgkl13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blgkl13/pseuds/blgkl13
Summary: >>>>>CP：6927  分级：R18>>>>> 这是啥？不要问，问就是 大骨肉汤炖人参>>>>>要素过多注意：①ABO设定②兽人兽化设定：人X兽人③暂时应该没了叭





	Catcat？/猫咪猫咪？

猫咪猫咪？  
01.  
在兽人和人类共存的社会中，继承弱小动物基因的个体找个人类搭档共事是再平常不过的事。不过沢田纲吉和六道骸的相识并不是通过联合政府牵线机构这么简单的方式，总之在经历这样那样的事情之后，六道骸即作为拍档又担当护卫的留在了纲吉身边。  
这么算起来他们两人一起行动已经快两年，沢田纲吉总是因为脖子上那个保护项圈被误认为是身旁那高个男人的宠物，这直接导致明明身为一名刚成年的兽人omega，却完全没有同族敢来询问交往的事情。说起来用宠物和饲主作为结对方式行动的弱属兽人也不少啊，但是他沢田纲吉对这种出卖尊严的生存方式不敢苟同。  
“纲吉你出神了。”  
“嗯？抱歉，你继续。”  
“我倒是更好奇你想到了什么更加重要的事，比重要的地形讲解还要重要。”回话者把重点词语加重语气重复了三次，来表示他并不想就这么放过刚才开小差的人，他们一直以来的工作很大一部分都依靠纲吉的身体能力才顺利完成，六道骸可不允许身为执行者的沢田纲吉在这种时候出差错。  
明显不悦带着责怪的语气中断了刚才的讲解，高个男人猛地抬头，做出一副“我不干了”的样子双手抱胸向后靠上了椅背，那双罕见的异色瞳孔越过桌面直刺从放空状态刚刚回神的棕发少年。这个动作幅度之用力，导致男人留长扎起的靛蓝发尾也跟着被甩了起来，以男性来说非常惹眼的发型说明其工作并不一般。  
和六道骸住在一起的日常就是如此这般的拌嘴和酸里酸气的对话，沢田纲吉在心里无奈的叹气，一想到就是这样一个嘴上不饶人的讨厌鬼断送了自己的桃花运，他忍不住就来气。  
“我在想，”于是故意拖长音节，用同样不满的语气丢了个问句回去，“为什么当初要决定和你做搭档？”  
“嚯，你终于开始思考这个问题了。难道不是某只小猫咪弱的完全没有自卫能力嘛？”  
“你可别再提这梗了，现在我已经成年了好嘛，身强体壮！”每每六道骸提起以前的自己都会让沢田纲吉想起不算太好的生活经历，像是要证明自己已经长得足够高大，纲吉双手撑着桌面突然从座位上站起。  
“好好，身强体壮，”六道骸不改刚才调侃的语气，干脆也跟着站起身，都不用太费力的一伸手就把头顶藏在一堆棕发里的两只毛茸茸小猫耳捏在指尖揉了个痛快，“看看，这是多么强壮的证明。”  
“啊啊！住手住手！我说过不许摸！你这个可恶的人类Alpha，要是我也是Alpha的话！”瞬间捂住自己头顶的棕色猫咪过度反应起来差点本能的跳到桌上，就连手掌都有点显出原型的趋势，作势要放出利爪。这对耳朵和身后尾椎骨的延长体是纲吉目前唯二没法改变的东西，只能靠衣装来遮挡，这就是兽人和人类的区别，身体上总会有些明显的东西向世间昭示着他们和人类的不同。  
作为一只，哦不，一个纯血种的猫属兽人，纲吉有着骸所无法匹敌的灵巧和轻盈，就和动物类的猫咪一样，能够轻松的爬高，当然他不会跑去抓鸟。跳跃能力也是一流，甚至能够做到悄无声息，但这些能力在同族之间只能算是最基础的参数。因为纲吉只是个体能最差，甚至可以说生来就背负必须产下后代来造福社会这样艰苦又难以逃脱的命运的omega。  
但当年的沢田纲吉虽然孱弱却并不是个认命之人，如果没有对抗命运的想法，也不会有今天和骸在这里平等相对的自由生活。虽然说同居人吵闹了一点，工作刺激了一点，自己对这样的日子并没有半点厌恶，可能这就是幸福吧。  
听说同族的Alpha即拥有高超的能力数值，又不用每月都经历难熬的发情期，虽然纲吉到现在还没有经历过发情。如果能生为Alpha的话，就不用每次危险都必须由骸出面，而自己只能躲在后方支援，明明兽人种比幻术师在战斗上更加有优势的……  
“好了，回归正题。鉴于你上个月才成年，所以我们最近只做一些简单的任务。”调戏完对面的小猫咪，异瞳男人很懂规律似得马上拍拍肩膀，这安抚很有效，刚才毛都炸起的少年瞬间视觉上身形小了一圈。  
虽然作为人类的年纪六道骸要比纲吉年长，但是兽人的成长速度和人类并不能同日而语。估计过不了多久曾经还需要躲在自己羽翼下瑟瑟发抖的小猫就会在身体心灵上都成长为一个成熟优雅的青年，就像他的那些动物近亲一般，十足的迷人却捉摸不透。  
这么一想，还是现在的纲吉要可爱多了，六道骸望向明显憋着些许不悦的少年脸庞，虽然嘴上对他没有饶人的时候，但是当初毫不犹疑抱起受伤小猫带回家的人也是自己。  
成年对兽人来说是个重大的关口，骸并不知道纲吉接下来打算如何选择自己的道路，包括对方是抱着怎样的想法与自己相处至今，当初为了温饱接受这份不算安全的工作，现如今又能这样与之左右相伴多长时间。  
“我知道！这是对我成年庆祝的一部分。所以这次只需要取回一件东西就行？”  
想起之前骸对自己许下的承诺，纲吉小猫又兴奋起来。  
“你说的没错，这次是我们出门旅行之前最后一份工作了。”  
“太棒了！”  
“等等，你冷静点。”  
嘭——！  
就算是普通因为兴奋而跳跃起来也会因为跳的过高而导致脑袋撞到不该碰到的地方，纲吉再次因为额头受创而双手捂着脑袋，两只耳朵倒是很配合的压低了下来变成机翼状，“痛……”  
果不其然又是这种可爱的事故，“噗！有的时候我真的怀疑你的快速成长是不是并不包含智商。”六道骸这次是真的被某人给逗笑，自从捡了纲吉之后，他生活中着实多了很多乐趣。  
“六，道，骸，我建议你现在就闭上你的嘴。”  
一举爬上桌面的猫科动物正目露杀意的将四肢兽化，利爪藏不住的从指尖全部伸出，“除非你想再尝尝我的爪子割肉有多疼。”真是奇怪得很，最近每次骸笑的那么开心的时候自己都会觉得莫名身体发热加迷之烦躁，真想给他干脆的来一顿猫猫拳解解气。  
“为了明天的任务顺利完成，我的建议是你今天早点休息哦纲吉。”  
“喂喂，不要一边说着这样的话，一边率先抢占浴室啊！”  
啊啊真的是……和这个混蛋吵架之后浑身都变得热哄哄了。睡觉睡觉！棕色小猫一顿腹诽之后爬上两人共同的床弓起背缩起腿团成一团。  
他一定要比那混蛋同居人先睡着！  
02.  
事实证明昨晚身体发热的原因并不是六道骸那个大猪蹄子，从早上到现在他们一直分开执行自己的任务，这一整天完全肢体零接触，可自己的身体状况也没有转好的迹象。简单来说，纲吉现在只觉得身体越来越热，双腿无力，双手使不上劲，完全就是个普通人类的级别了，也可以说更加糟糕。  
他发现自己双腿在打颤，迈不开大步也走不了路，大脑正以肉眼可见的速度失去对身体的指挥权。  
耳麦里回响着骸越来越大声的呼唤，纲吉突然被唤醒似得回过神来，才发觉自己愣神在了会场里，不动声色的摸了下屁股口袋里的任务物品，小巧的一个纸包，还好确实拿到了。  
“纲吉！纲吉，你怎么了？”那头蹲在会场围墙外等待接应的人得不到回复，本着不怕一万就怕万一的原则生怕对方出了什么事，立即把摩托熄了火藏在树丛里，攀着墙往院子里翻的动作毫不含糊。那可是他最宝贵的小猫咪，这辈子只打算养他一个人。  
“我没事，”通讯突然恢复，但对面的声音莫名断断续续，听起来喘的很厉害，像在跑动，“东西拿到了……哈咪……就是身体有点不对劲……我马上就来汇合点。”  
“不，我来接你，你现在在哪里？”  
“现在喵？有很高的树……应该是花园……哇呜……东边……”  
回答的语句里逐渐掺杂了一些不应该出自人类口中的词语，六道骸大概知道这种情况被称作为返祖现象，最坏的可能性就是纲吉正在因为不明原因回缩成猫咪的模样。那对他来说过于危险，必须立即找到他。  
“我马上就来，你别动！”  
耳麦里彻底没了回复，六道骸摘掉没用的电子产品，打算靠耳朵来辨别纲吉的方位。不过在双耳听到声音前，作为人类的鼻子却率先闻到了不得了的浓郁气味，那是令人说不出的舒爽，甜蜜而清爽的柑橘味……还混着纲吉最喜欢的猫薄荷味。  
猫薄荷？猫科兽人的信息素！  
联想起纲吉最近因为成年每天一变化的身体，还有育猫书上写过的东西，“发情期”、“催化发情的条件”、“第一次发情”这些关键字，六道骸才想起自己忽略了一个很重要又很现实的问题。  
“……真是爱给人添麻烦的小猫咪。”  
果不其然在搜索几处草丛后，六道骸毫不费力的发现了一个几乎半兽化的少年，自认为安全的躲在半人高的灌木后面。索性还没有完全退成猫，那的确是纲吉，为了方便运用兽化能力而特意穿着短袖紧身内衣，下半身也是到大腿中段的短裤，贴身的包着臀部，这些都是早上自己亲眼看着对方换上的。  
而本该露出人类四肢的部分，变成了只有紧急情况才会出现的手臂和双腿全部兽化，棕色的毛发柔软的贴合着主人的身躯，就像他们本来就在那里似得。天已经全黑有一会儿了，六道骸本能地靠近少年的脸庞想要看的清楚些，顺便将自己的信息素释放出来，掩盖住纲吉无意识发散的沁人香味，他可不想因此引来别的麻烦。  
蜷缩成一团看起来像睡着似得少年，鼻子突然做出嗅味的动作，马上就因为闻到熟悉的气息而转醒，双手猫足样的撑着地面弹坐起来。  
“骸~”  
你能想象一直朝夕相处的大男孩突然粘人猫一样，完全无缘由的向自己贴过来要撒娇吗？六道骸的回答是“不能”。  
所以面对舔了舔爪身体前倾一副求蹭姿势的纲吉，万年直A六道骸下意识就是一个后退，让还没完全睡醒的棕毛小猫直接重心不稳，脸朝下栽倒在柔软草地上。  
“呃……什么，我怎么在吃草？”  
这一摔好像终于把沢田纲吉理智的部分震醒了，兽性所占退回了不少，兽化的手脚以肉眼可见的退回，两人却也因此从树丛阴暗处退到了路灯照射得到的地方。手脚并用把脸从草地里拔出来的沢田纲吉一抬头就看到了意料之外的人  
“骸？你怎么在这里。”  
确信纲吉并不记得自己刚才对他做了什么的六道骸打算选择性遗忘前两分钟发生的事，“那什么……你说行动不便，让我来接你”蹲下身体伸出手，把狗啃泥状态的沢田纲吉从地上拉起来。  
“我们梳理一下你现在的情况，但是最好先离开这里再说。”  
站起来的棕发少年却直接跌在了眼前人的怀抱里纲吉确信自己的鼻子磕到了六道骸的锁骨上，自己果然已经没有多少力气了，“我也想，但是我现在走不了路，”可能觉得勾着别人比较省力的沢田纲吉就维持这个姿势双手搭着眼前的肩膀，把整个身体重量都借靠在骸胸前，两人贴的尤为靠近。  
于是六道骸一瞬间就看到了少年平时一直藏的好好的毛茸茸长尾巴，此时正竖的直直，把好端端的短裤变成了低腰裤。贴紧的身躯手感火热，虽然猫科普遍比人类体温高一些，但这次和平时不一样，隔着手套都能清晰感到那露出的后腰皮肤热度惊人。更奇怪的是那尾巴虽然挺立却有着难以解释的抖动，甚至只是轻微触碰到邻近的肌肤，都会加大其抖动的幅度。  
出于好奇本能的驱使，也是为了安全起见，六道骸伸出了罪恶的手想帮纲吉把显眼的尾巴藏进上衣里。于是毫无征兆的一把握住那根得了抖抖病的棕色尾巴，“你这样我没法带你走……”  
“噫呜——不喵！”  
话音未落，六道骸已经来不及为刚才轻率的举动后悔，沢田纲吉惊叫着夹紧大腿，小腿和两手同时没了力气，整个人直接滑跪在草地上，头顶两只尖尖耳朵左右转动之后也跟着主人没了力气软塌下来。  
“噢……不……骸，你干了什么好事……”  
“沢田纲吉，只是摸了你尾巴而已，又不是第一次，我们需要快点离开这里不是吗？”  
虽然意识到自己可能做了坏事，但六道骸并不觉得这和纲吉正在发情有直接联系，他想尽快带纲吉转移到他们的小窝再帮对方处理那些生理上的问题，时间不等人，拖得越久纲吉只会发情越厉害。  
“我不……”不知为什么听了这句话的沢田纲吉赌气了起来，姿势奇怪的夹着腿缓慢转身，伏着地就往刚才藏身的灌木丛深处爬过去。好像手脚并用是属于兽人的天赋，虽然扭动下半身的方法总会勾起人不好的联想，但移动速度的确可观。对于把天赋用在这种地方的沢田纲吉，六道骸完全没了脾气，甚至还觉得有点可爱。  
并决定用粗暴一点的方式拒绝纲吉的任性要求，跟过去揪着纲吉脖子上那个真皮材质的保护项圈，他是真的打算硬生生把人拖走了。沢田纲吉当然是不会任人宰割，猫猫连环踢是用不了了，猫猫拳还能来上几下，一来二去就把草丛弄得悉索作响。  
“诶，我的园艺剪呢？”突然冒出的路人声音让打得火热的两人动作暂停，“不会又落在迷宫里了吧，大晚上的我一点都不想进去啊。”人声顺着花园小径越来越靠近，瞬间的本能，六道骸一翻身把体型稍小的沢田纲吉罩在身体的阴影之下。  
“什么东西！谁在哪里！”手电筒的光源已经顺着树叶间隙逐渐投射到灌木后，看清后面躲藏的两人也只是时间问题了。  
“喵~”  
“原来是野猫，算了，找剪子要紧。”  
脚步声逐渐远去，随着铁门开启的吱呀声，彻底听不见生人的气息。  
03.  
“没想到你学猫叫还挺像的。”  
“我本来就是猫科。还有你给我起开。”  
“言归正传，为什么不跟我走，你想留在这里召什么乱七八糟的公猫来吗？”  
“喵！我就是公猫好吗！虽然是omega……”  
“你知不知道你在这里发情有多危险，”说着六道骸就托起某猫的臀部，打算直接一波公主抱带走，然而却因为谜一样的触感停了下来，“你早点说你尿裤子了不就得了。”  
“咪呜呜……”  
回答的声音语句又变成了黏糊的猫叫，六道骸察觉不对，但已经来不及。  
“……那样摸摸……好舒服喵……骸~骸~”  
骸预料他们今晚可能是无法回家再解决问题了。怀抱里的小猫突然开始乱动，努力晃起自己的腰，上下左右只为让六道骸大手托着的部位得到更多的安抚。那是个能让纲吉漂亮棕瞳逐渐变深色的开关，猫科灵活的身体让主动摩擦股间的动作变得极为色情。  
六道骸明白这是纲吉本能的驱使，就算以前没养过猫，那也是在网络上见过猫跑的。稍加联想，他终于是发现自己刚才做了什么很糟糕的事。那差不多是拉开了水箱的闸门，使得满满一箱奔腾而下犹如泄洪般不可收拾。可惜治理洪水，只可疏，不可堵。  
软糯咪声夹带着对名号的呼唤，任谁都无法对这样摆在眼前的秀色无动于衷，六道骸是个有正常性功能的Alpha，他更加不可能往摩托后坐摆上一个股间正不断流着淫液还发情乱扭的omega正常上路。更何况这是他朝夕相处的小猫，给他独居生活带来改变，每晚都要睡在自己怀里的小猫。  
作为一个成年人，六道骸认为自己现在应该骑的是沢田纲吉，而不是烧汽油的摩托。  
放开了持续刺激着某人股间的支撑物，六道骸掐住沢田纲吉的手腕让他能够勉强站立在自己面前。  
“纲吉。”  
“呃……？”  
棕发少年低垂着头，双眼满是迷离，在思维回归之前貌似只能用无意义的语气词来作为答复。可能只是坏心眼的想看清留海下纲吉会有怎样的表情，六道骸故意凑到乱发中尖尖的小耳朵旁，念出令人羞耻的话。  
“你尿裤子了哦。”  
“……没有……鸟……那是……”  
想发出“尿”的读音却被本性的猫叫带跑了音调，纲吉知道自己刚才在骸的怀里做出了怎样求欢的样子，他正因为发情而变得返祖，口齿也变得不清不楚。但是作为一个不怎么撒谎的好猫咪，仍旧坚持很乖的在回答骸说的话，尽管自己内心已经叫嚣着“想要，想要，想要更多”  
“那是什么？”  
“水……”  
“什么水呢？”  
这个问题的答案可能超出了沢田纲吉的知识范围，大体也只知道那流出来的东西是液体，骸的加深问答让自己短路的脑袋开始搜索答案。股间随着爬动而感到滑腻，那种触觉很像骸给他的宝贝摩托车零件间抹上的润滑剂，黏黏滑滑，还沾爪。  
“唔……自产的……润，润滑液……？”句子说出口，沢田纲吉才觉得不好，双手努力想要靠近脸颊，把又红又热的地方挡住。可是他的双手正被某个等着看好戏的人抓在手里，怎么会轻易的放开，于是那说出不耻之言的私密表情被坏心眼的人看得完全。  
“哦？这么神奇么，让我看看。”终于松开了对纲吉自由的束缚，没有六道骸的上提力，沢田纲吉根本站不住几秒，他只能双膝落地尽量挺直上半身靠着骸，下半身依旧在打颤。在对方看不见的背后，骸将双手一直戴着的黑色手套脱下塞进风衣口袋里。  
“大腿分开。”  
听话小猫将脸埋进骸的肩窝里，他尽量挺直身体不让自己的屁股本能翘起，毕竟那样的姿势就像是在不要脸的求欢。只是把双腿稍稍打开一些，就感觉两点凉凉的触感碰到了被衣物托起的双球底部。那是一小段没有穴口的会阴软肉，身为雄性的纲吉没有雌性那样的中间小穴，却因为omega的体质而得到了同样敏感的下体。  
六道骸的手指搔刮在完全湿透的内裤布料上，只是轻轻滑弄几下就已经让指腹沾上了粘滑的体液，他是从纲吉身后潜入进腿间的，稍加后退就触到了弹性布料包裹下的臀肉。颇有弹性的触感让骸忍不住多抚摸了几下，这让纲吉有点忍耐不住，毛茸尾巴抖动幅度更加的显眼起来，那小身躯的颤抖通过紧贴的身体传达给了另一颗鼓动的心脏。  
“哈……嗯……骸，痒……”  
“感觉你这里比前面更湿，这就是那个漏水的地方么？”包臀裤让骸并不能准确摸出纲吉穴口的所在之处，他只是就着那最湿润的地方用指尖戳动了几下。  
“nya呜……是……就是这里……还在继续……”  
指尖都能带来奇妙的快感，这让沢田纲吉开始忍耐不住的绷紧身体，他因为骸轻柔的动作而得到了高级按摩般的舒爽感。果然第一次发情不是靠忍耐就能克服这么简单，纲吉的大脑正在向渴求性事的方向发展，至少在发情的这段时间里，他最想被填饱的口在下半身。  
“我现在要脱你的裤子，你得配合我一下。”  
“咪呼……这样？”听了骸的话，猫科体内隐藏的本能告诉纲吉，要配合就应该转过身将臀部对着异性，于是他就这么趴在地上照做了。可怜兮兮的小猫将尾巴高翘，这根颤颤巍巍的软天线在升起的时候几次差点扫到六道骸脸上。终于摆好位置，那包着深色短裤的圆润小屁股正好乖乖对着身后那男人目光所及之处，薄薄布料盖不住飘散过来逐渐纯熟变得香甜可口的橙子气息，这真是过于诱人了。  
拉下的内裤内侧果然已经沾上了不少体液，多到布匹无法吸收的量就成了衣物和皮肤分别时所牵出的黏丝，那么依依不舍，“不得不说，你们猫科发情比我想象中的要淫乱多了。”  
出于想看得更清楚的目的，六道骸让沢田纲吉往路灯光源那边靠过去些，而什么都不知道的小猫就维持着猫科行动的姿势手脚并用朝那边爬过去。裸露的圆臀随着主人的动作上下颠簸着逐渐沐浴到路灯清冷的白色光源，这景象让骸一瞬间想到了秀场上迈着猫步走入观众视线展示自我的模特们。那些女孩儿们千锤百炼才得到的风韵，现在却被沢田纲吉无意识中散发的淋漓尽致，如果说刚才纲吉的反应已经让骸半勃，那么现下他已经硬的不得不解开皮带扣，脱裤缓解胯间的燥热。  
“淫……什么的……呼呜……这也不是我想……喵啊！”突然被再次捏住尾巴的刺激让纲吉压低身体，双腿打的更开，那是出于本能的屈服姿势，隐秘穴口终于在灯光下闪烁着水痕露出。六道骸同时对尾巴施加缓慢的撸动，外力的刺激让纲吉打开的穴里再次涌出一股清液，这就是刚才外裤会湿透的原因了，那些液体犹如散落的小炮弹，在路灯照射下能清楚看到被洒出或是滑落到草地上的部分，短暂的在空气中停留后悉数挂上草叶。  
不过这次不止这些开胃菜，因被人为操作，身体产物比刚才更多出了一些附加品，它们从纲吉堪堪立起，已然润湿的性器头部汩汩溢出，这一切都像是在昭告着沢田纲吉的身体已经准备好接受爱意的洗礼。  
04.  
不知道为什么，沢田纲吉并不觉得和六道骸结合是一件违背常理的事情，虽然有个更现实的问题摆在眼前，种族之间的差别让他刚成年的身体看起来依旧非常小巧，而六道骸作为高大的人类又有Alpha血统。不从体格上，单从两人契合部位的大小来论述，纲吉非常担心自己狭小的后穴连通的更加狭小的阴道，能不能承受得住骸那根看起来就可怕的粗壮火热。  
说不定一下两下就会把自己顶得透透的，但是沢田纲吉却觉得，如果是朝夕相处的骸，如果是当初救下气息微弱的自己的骸，他同意，愿意和他进行这样充满危险性的缔结活动。  
“骸……哈呃，”像一只真正的猫咪所做的那样，纲吉压低前胸雌伏在地，仅仅翘起屁股，这样的动作难免献媚，却正中六道骸的下怀，“进来……快点……”  
臀瓣因为体液而手感湿滑，但好在还能掐住有弹性的肉团，五指在其上因兴奋而用力过猛的留下压红的痕迹，六道骸另一只手扶着自己静脉蓬勃的肉棒，将龟头轻轻抵上穴口，而后缓慢动胯，将其挤入害羞的小口。  
那温柔绵软的暖热几乎要融化这肉物，与其融为一体，为此准备已久的体液在外力入侵的同时被挤出狭小甬道，“滋”、“嗤”不断因为深入而发出肉体间摩擦的奇异声音，还有“喵喵嗷嗷”夹杂着奇怪悲鸣的人声。  
寂静的庭院逐渐变得热闹起来，因为型号不匹配的缘故，骸的进入尤为艰难，他担心纲吉会不会就此被自己弄坏，所以他进入的缓慢。直到发现柱身进入了一半便再也塞不进去，另一半只能在穴外接受微凉夜风的熏陶，这分明的温感让六道骸那肉柱的前半更加感受到肉穴包裹的温暖，而粗状程度更为可观的后半根则迫切的渴望拥有同样的温柔乡，这促使动作尚且温柔的骸冒出了些稍暴力的念头。  
所幸这过于温润的动作同样不能缓解纲吉那狭长肉壁所显露的欲求，他请求身后的人用力操干自己。刚才还精神的尾巴没了电一样垂下来，却有感应似得绕开了两人相连之处，纲吉的穴内早就水漫金山，他的深处需要慰藉，性爱有时就需要粗暴一些。  
“啊啊啊——！呜咪……对……就这样……哈啊”突入的热物以极快的速度冲到了直肠内，又随着肉壁的推动，让龟头往正确的方向继续推进。一瞬间便顶开两穴之间的隔阂，终于从正确路径插入阴穴之中，而躲藏在甬道前侧的前列腺也在同时与以后会常伴其身的快感之源做了初次结识。  
前后两处器官同时被满足的快感冲击着沢田纲吉的大脑，呻吟不受本人控制，而是完全成为那巨物进出所带来的连带反应。路灯映照下的小路上，两个拉长的影子正不断重复着贴合与分离的做着不耻交合的动作，看似一个恶作剧，却有着极为真实的响彻水声作为佐证。  
“嗯……嗯……真棒……喵啊啊……用力，用力插喵！”  
几十次往返的活塞运动将肉穴内壁调教的包覆感极强，不再有刚开始因为紧张而硬生生夹住肉棒不让前进的气势，取而代之的是轻含某物的力道，夹得正好。阴穴适应的很快，同时也没有忘记继续产出透明淫水来润泽火热硬物，借助这些滑溜纯粹的欲望产物，才能让硬挺顶入的更深。掐进软腰突然连续多方向的突刺式进攻，六道骸享受着开拓沢田纲吉内里的快感。  
“哦哦！那是……什么……”完全无防备的被人在体内一顿乱戳，纲吉更加失去了支撑身体的力量，本该是要开口抱怨的现下，嘴里却全都是细细碎碎的呻吟。身体向前栽倒在草地上，只能靠额头顶着草地，承受身后越来越大力的冲击，一次次揉捏着少年掌握性快感的神经。  
谁会想到真的有人在这夜深无人的花园中野合，旁若无人的成为欲望俘虏，耸动的性器，洒落淫液，只有夜虫为证。  
只是真的没有人吗？这不可能。  
初夜的回忆中掺杂着一个陌生人，这到底是何其不幸还是万分刺激。  
“谁这么不知廉耻！在我的花园里干这种事！”终于找到工具的园艺家从灌木迷宫里冲了出来，循着声音飞奔到路灯下，却只看到满地晶亮水痕，嘴里念叨着倒霉愤愤然回头锁上了迷宫的大门。殊不知他口中的偷情种已经趁机溜进了漂亮迷宫里，打算继续刚才龌龊之事。  
沢田纲吉有气无力的依靠在高大灌木上，刚才突如其来一声暴喝吓得自己瞬间疲软不说，还非常没形象的一脚踢开身后的男人转身就往树丛底下窜。要不是骸动作快一手抓起两人的裤子，一手拉住少年的右脚踝阻止他乱跑，那现在他们一定被园艺师逮了个现行。  
在经历野外做爱差点被人发现这件事后他显得有些劫后余生的大口喘着气，心跳也快得很，肾上腺素一定是突然飙高。倒是作为正常人的反应，双腿间那可爱性器受到惊吓有些变软，不过刚刚还被外来物填满的屁股却叫嚣着不满，小口跟着呼吸频率收缩，无声的落下透明液滴，像极了在流泪。  
两人的情爱这才刚刚开始，任谁被打断那么快乐的时光都会觉得有损兴致，只是拔出来了一会儿，骸就开始想念纲吉的柔软。光着下半身提起衣服逃跑从来不是他做事的风格，虽然是能用幻术让对方看不见眼前的东西，不过六道骸并没有被人盯着看还能射的喜好。  
“骸，”纲吉情欲中软糯的呼唤把六道骸观察铁门边的注意力又拉了回来，现在远离了路灯，整个树迷宫里只有月光能给予亮度。沢田纲吉捉着自己的手臂依靠着树墙，那双棕眸里满满都是六道骸高挑的身影，“吻我吧。”  
“纲吉，你现在看起来比平时可爱多了。”  
六道骸快步走过去托起那张脸蛋抚摸着脸颊，纲吉表现的像只粘人小猫，用脸庞蹭着对方稍大的手掌表示亲昵。这是个揉弄头顶那对棕色小耳朵的好时机，轻轻咬上一口，在纲吉出声抱怨之时，男人低头吻上那张红艳的唇。  
在性爱中类似餐中小酒般的令人迷醉，这就是深吻的魅力，两人赤裸的身体因为接吻而贴近、磨蹭着，他们抚弄着对方的性器，撩拨欲望。从龟头到囊袋无技术却努力的抚摸，或是一手便能掌握被随意把玩的快感，两人都期望着继续刚才的热穴潮弄。  
气氛渐热，眼看六道骸又能再次回归天堂，小猫头上灵动的小耳朵忽然一动，纲吉原本接纳的姿势突然变成了推拒。  
“我好像听到了什么声音……”  
“这附近已经没人了。”  
试着用言语安抚再次炸毛的纲吉，骸觉得再不继续的话自己的杰宝都要炸了。  
“我不要……我们去找出口吧，好嘛好嘛？”  
哇，这种撒娇方式是哪里学来的，没有人告诉你用软软的声音求人做事是犯规的吗，沢田纲吉！  
“好……”  
05.  
这是一个灌木迷宫，他们当然明白，要离开这个庭院必须从迷路中穿过，而六道骸抱起沢田纲吉根本不用费太大力气。所以虽然纲吉表示不希望这么做，这对他来说犹如受刑般难熬，骸还是决定维持着插入的姿势一边抱着纲吉一边前进。  
“哦！”、“啊……哈”、“呜啊！”沢田纲吉只能用力勾着六道骸的脖子来抬高身体，骸的每一步都会让他那巨大肉刃在穴内变换深度、方向，棕发少年不敢放松的将身体沉下去完全交给对方。因为刚才的某次偷懒已经让他感受到骸那火热的伞形头部顶到了最深处不该被用来性爱的某处糟糕地方。  
这个主意的始作俑者倒是很享受似得时不时轻吻着怀里的小猫，在这种迷宫里找路根本难不倒他，但六道骸不希望纲吉的第一次是以和自己一起困在这样一个迷宫里来草草收尾。  
急于寻路的六道骸没发现两人相连之处的最低点，正滴滴答答将黏腻的痕迹留在所经过的路途上，这样的漏液没有减少的趋势，反倒量有着增加。同时在走动颠簸这种不受意志控制的顶弄方式下，纲吉的性器正逐渐恢复刚才的硬挺，现在已经连血流增多导致凸起的静脉都能清晰可见。  
“骸……呃啊……骸……停下……停下我不行了。”  
终于觉得忍耐不住的沢田纲吉敲打着六道骸的肩膀，就连尾巴也不悦的抽打托着自己臀部固定的手掌。  
“我们马上就到出口，乖，再忍耐一下。”六道骸何尝不是忍耐着茎柱的喷发，他作为Alpha完全的射精需要长达几分钟的时间，精量也是非常充足，要是纲吉再乱动，他可能真的会忍不住射出来，到时候要哭的可就是某只小猫了。  
还好下一个转角之后便是通往出口的铁门，纲吉因为骸稍微加快的脚步而收紧了脚趾，同时夹紧的还有股间软穴，从刚才开始堆积到现在的快感让纲吉体内那通往子宫的甬道放松了防线，Omega的本能让他渴求着骸将种子播撒在他们应当着床的地方。  
纲吉身上突然散发出的大量信息素让骸有一种被蛊惑的感觉，只是一瞬间的想法，他就已经听从了纲吉的要求，将对方一个深操顶上了冰凉的铁门。肉棒在激烈动作中明显感觉到了不同于前的突破感，那是比甬道更加狭小的小口，也正因为肉棒的巨大，才能贯穿至如此深入的部分。  
“呜喵啊！呼嗯……呜呜……喵……好深……里面被……”  
虽说是站立的姿势，骸顶入子宫的力道却一次次快要把沢田纲吉推离地面，铁门在两人猛烈性交之下被撞得“哐哐”直响，纲吉紧抓着铁柱，乳尖隔着紧身衣物和冰凉金属摩擦着。  
凉意在身前让人头脑清晰，快要燃烧起来的热度却从身后穴内进入，进而灌满整个身体，纲吉双脚踮起，这样的冰火交融令他连话都说不出。更不用说六道骸竟然在濒临喷发的时刻提起了纲吉的尾巴，将它握在手中强制按上背脊，配合顶撞着子宫的节奏抚摸。  
一下重重的撞入，让脆弱铁门发出几乎断裂的悲鸣，纲吉只能惊叫着任由自己性器上下跳动将白液从栏杆缝隙间射到铁门外侧的石板小径之上，所落之处变成尤为明显的深色。接下来的事情纲吉无法控制，他维持着这个姿势不知过了多久，每分每秒都能感觉得到六道骸将精液注入自己子宫这件事，甚至是因为射精而失去欲求的那段短暂空白，沢田纲吉都能感觉得到自己正被填满。  
“骸……”  
两个人的喘息声逐渐平静下来，六道骸从后面抱住纲吉帮助他不至于因为性爱后的无力而倒地。  
“嗯？”  
“你看到门那边了吗？”  
“看样子是主人享受下午茶的地方。”  
“我想去那里。”  
刚经历过爆射的下半身还暂时合不拢腿，虽然骸把肉棒埋的深入才泻出那些东西，还是难免会在抽出时带出不少来。混合着纲吉的体液呈现出水乳交融的浑浊白色，之前那些沿着大腿内侧下滑的水痕，此时如同被画笔勾了线般描绘的异常显眼。  
这幅样子必须要好好清理一下才行，沢田纲吉本能的想要找个地方一舔身体来弄干净自己。  
“当然可以，我的小猫。”  
乖猫咪靠在男人怀里，化出利爪撬开因刚才的事而摇摇欲坠的锁，“我已经成年了诶。”  
两人趁着夜色步入亭中，因为裤子湿透，纲吉依旧只能光着下半身，骸将自己的外套披在对方肩头。骸很清楚发情期不是一次发泄就可以解决的事情，而这里看起来的确是稍事休息的好地方。  
“就算成年了也还是比我小得多哦，小、猫、咪。”  
“作为大人还把我身上搞得那么黏糊糊的，哼喵。”  
嘴上的事自己从来占不到优势，纲吉索性不再继续无意义的争论往亭子中间的最高点，那漂亮精致的欧式长方桌走去。他要找个好地方干正事。  
不得不说发情期真的是个好东西，能让人看到少年平时从来不会做出的举动。披着骸的衣服一屁股坐在亭子中央的四脚桌上，也没撩起长衣摆，赌气似得把黏糊糊的小肉团直接压在了某人风衣的里衬上。棕毛小猫完全没顾及看着自己的人是什么表情，本能的抬起了左腿伸的笔直，人类所不可能拥有的柔韧度让他能够轻松弯下腰用舌头舔舐自己的大腿根部。  
站在少年面前的男人，有一瞬间是被自己所看到的画面给震住了的，居然会有Omega当着刚操完自己甚至连阳具都还没收回去的Alpha的面直接清理身体，还是如此色情的伸出粉色小舌舔舐着皮肤。  
那也真是过于大胆了。  
更不用说仅搭着双肩的宽大风衣根本遮不住瘦小的身体，深色上衣反衬得各自抬起和垂下的双脚从大腿根至裸足，都被月光照射的更加白皙。  
是谁说过天真的诱惑比什么药物都催情来着？  
“你当然可以把这件事交给我来做。”  
靛发的男人勾起嘴角笑的极为有深意，他完全可以忽略纲吉腿间仍半勃还不自知的性器，也可以像个成年人一样，让沢田纲吉上下两张嘴都乖乖发出自己想听的声音。  
06.  
“骸你干什么！”  
震惊于男人突然捉住自己抬起的腿而顺势贴过来的动作，这么近的距离甚至让人无法预料对方要做什么。股间的小穴还因为刚才激烈抽弄的后遗症而张开小口，骸的靠近让纲吉莫名紧张起来，脸红发热心跳加速。他原本以为刚才的事已经结束了，突来的强烈不确定感让纲吉对接下来的事有了不被期待的兴奋，在两人都没注意的某处，耸动的括约肌将一股浊液送出了体外。  
“我在帮你哦，纲吉。”  
不像纯粹清理的方式，六道骸从足背开始一边舔吻一边按捏着纲吉小腿和大腿内侧的肌肉，时而用牙齿啃咬，非要弄得对方一阵阵轻吟瑟缩着要把腿收回去，等舌留下的水痕已经顺势蔓延而上到了大腿根部，纲吉才发现自己没了推拒的力气。原来骸的目的不是刺激大腿这么简单，他四指捉住纲吉硬挺变了色的性器，拇指按住尿道口，用粗糙的指腹摩擦着那道湿漉漉的小裂口。  
“呜……！别那么弄……”  
坐在桌边的小猫受刺激般勾起尾巴尖，手指紧扣着桌面边沿，他从来没被别人这么玩弄过身前的肉棒，他也不知道被手指推下包皮抠弄那排泄尿液的小洞会是那么舒服的一件事。纲吉只能维持坐姿僵直在桌边，那条抬起的腿被骸搁在了肩上根本拿不下来只能靠勾起脚趾来稍稍缓解如此新奇的快乐，微微仰起脑袋，喉咙深处居然发出了猫咪被撸毛到舒爽时才会发出的“呼噜呼噜”声。  
快感的攀升促使纲吉想把腿收回来，却被骸顺势掐住大腿里侧提起，将膝盖后窝跨上了肩膀。被顶起的腿彻底失去着力点，连踢开那男人都成了奢望，越是挣扎反倒越是增加双腿间叉开的角度。这个姿势对纲吉来说是十足的劣势，三条腿中被操控了三分之二的后果就是脑中忽然蔓延开来的讯息：自己正完全失去反抗能力的被眼前的男人操纵着。  
是驯服还是自愿臣服，自己对这个正行肌肤之亲的男人到底抱着怎样的想法，沢田纲吉突然想到了一个很正经的问题。  
是不是可以把一切都交给他？  
不过做爱的时候不适宜思考过多，当手心中那龟头被再次溢出的腺液濡湿，骸用拇指为那些体液划出道路，引导着它们把棒状物糊的满身湿黏，而后适时却残忍的放开了纲吉的快乐棒。  
“呜啊唔……骸……继续。”  
“别急，我马上就会继续干你后面。”  
“不，不是……哦哦哦！啊啊！”  
刚刚才被蹂躏过，并且高潮过的肉穴比前一次拥有更好的适应力，那里已经极为自觉的记住了刚吞入过的肉棒形状。六道骸没有提前告知，也没有放下那条腿的意思，就着糟糕的姿势便把肉棒一举挺入。  
进而又是一个用力，肉柱势不可挡的杀入了纲吉的雌道，大腿根部因为两人身体的靠近被压得生疼。沢田纲吉本能的因为疼痛和异物入侵叫喊出声，出于身体的自我保护，直接向后倒在了茶桌上。  
双腿保持着不耻大张，腿间是雄性Alpha巨大的肉柱，一下没入一下抽出的样子就算不想参观也撞得沢田纲吉满眼都是。裹满两人体液的棒状物，每每进出都完美抵着前列腺所在处来回碾压，这种快感是无声的欢愉，从下体直传大脑，让小嘴合不上的只能从嘴角流下诞液一滴砸落一滴。  
大力的顶撞在光滑缺少摩擦力的桌面上推得小猫越滑越远，正当纲吉双手无处可放的时候，突然被骸掐住腰侧拖回了战备范围。即将到达守备范围时，股间却受到了另一巨大的反作用力，随着“咕啪”的声响，性器插开肉壁顶上了子宫口所在处，两颗硬挺囊袋像是证明深浅似得也同时拍上了臀肉，致使圆润的屁股肉一阵物理上的颤动。  
“喵啊——！啊……深……呼呃……”  
双腿不可抑制的抖动着，也不知是因为被开拓至此的快感还是被同为雄性征服的胆颤，大喊之后言语说不出口，多了一些低低的啜泣声。稍浅的抽出，再是同样的一插，而这次那超长阳物的目标是纲吉那可怜的前列腺，又是一声几乎哭喊的呻吟爆发出来。  
“呃呜……呜呜……这太……啊呜”  
第二次高潮总会比第一次来的更慢些，也会需要更多的刺激，这是不知为何的自然规律。大概因为骸第一次把精液全数射入了子宫内，纲吉觉得自己有莫名的饱腹感，小腹好像也有凸起了一些的错觉。但那些自动分泌的人体润滑液却还在不停的产出，就好像那么多的浊液还无法满足这具身体似得，月光下无数闪烁着光彩的水滴跟着角度的不同飞溅往不同的方向，更多的部分随着股缝滴落在垫于两人身下的风衣上。  
又弄脏了一件衣服，不过现在没人会在意这种小事。  
小亭子看似不大，倒是有不少供两人消遣的地方，沢田纲吉贴抱着洁白的廊柱，本能化出猫爪把指甲掐进墙面，股间仍是那磨至深红的巨肉棒在进出。亭子周围的低矮围栏并不能阻拦两人在此交合，这样半身得到遮挡，另外半身却故意引诱似得跨出防线以外，让纲吉想要沉沦性爱的大脑又不得不强制分离一部分注意力留意四周。纯情的小猫仍然担心刚才的人会不会又回来，而后看到自己与骸近乎疯狂的性交姿势，如果有那样的瞬间，自己百分之百会被吓得当场射精。  
外套和上衣在两人转移到柱子这里的时候就被骸拉扯着从头上脱掉，随意扔到了亭外地面上，沢田纲吉现在是真正的全裸着身躯，夜已经深了，吹起的凉风却一点都影响不到两人的兴致。骸从身后伸手到前面来揉捏着那两颗兴奋充血凸起的乳尖，还坏心的握住纲吉勃起的性器往廊柱上撞着，这种漆墙很容易就会蹭下墙粉来。于是沢田纲吉尿道口可怜溢出的淫液就被染上了半透明的白色，看起来就像已经忍不住先泄了火，连红润的伞形头部也都一起遭了秧。  
“嗯……嗯……骸……弄脏……了”  
“呼……我会给你弄干净。”  
可能是想让纲吉专心于现在的性爱，六道骸抬手拍了拍沢田纲吉的臀肉，肉团随着主人发出的美好呻吟而颤动着。这个动作就像是亮起了绿灯，埋入热穴的肉棒立即感受到一席热液的拥抱，骸哼出粗重喘息来转移注意力避免被纲吉的磨人给弄得提早射了。  
尾巴被报复性的揪住往上方推直，纲吉直觉要大事不好。  
“哦！哦不！”  
骸托着纲吉腘窝，倏地将大腿抬起，让懵懂的少年会阴部直接搁上了细细的木条围栏，进而再依靠下体的猛烈撞击，将纲吉下半身顶贴上廊柱。这样的力道让小猫本能闭合双腿夹紧身前的东西，于是那双漂亮的腿就被六道骸明明白白的安排了缠绕在廊柱上。  
接下来发生的事让纲吉不知所措，他被六道骸和亭子廊柱夹在中间，而后面那人居然托着他顺着柱子上下的操干。自己的茎柱以及双球都被挤压式的按在墙面上随着起伏而被上下摩擦，脆弱的部分被这样粗暴对待让纲吉隐约有些痛感，但冰冷墙面与自己火热的性器却奏起了独特的快感乐章。  
肉棒、前列腺、肉棒、柱子，快感在这些物件之间来回通过撞击传递，就像牛顿摆那样纯粹的传递着力，传递着两人稍显疯狂的爱意。就像刚才的肉棒那样，和墙面亲密接触的裸露身躯也同样被蹭上了白色墙粉，沢田纲吉叫得疯狂而又凌乱，六道骸顺着背脊从下往上一下下虔诚的亲吻着，安抚他的小猫。  
只是那理应暴露光滑皮肤的后颈现在却被障碍物阻挡，让六道骸不能进行最后一步，那是纲吉的保护环。  
被从墙上揪下来身体整个重量交给了骸，被告知“自己动屁股”的时候，沢田纲吉唯一能做到的就是夹紧围栏调整呼吸以防重心不稳掉下去。实际上刚才快烧坏脑子的玩法让自己的大脑一度短路，扭过头才发现骸此时已经躺了下来，独独留在自己体内的阴茎还竖的直直。现在那茎柱因为刚才动作的变换而插入了不可描述的深处，纲吉一动不敢动，他生怕稍稍动作，自己就会被被大肉棒给顶个对穿。此时背后那人却大力包住纲吉的腰侧，出声道：  
“打开你的颈环，让我标记你。”  
脑子里还在想“这个动作太危险要让骸赶紧换”的人根本没心思听自己背后有人刚说了什么话，沢田纲吉只是在发现体内物件打算停滞不动的时候觉得无法满足求欢本能。回答骸的，就只有纲吉略带催促感的晃了晃腰，这当然不算像样的回答了。  
现在身体的控制权完全落在了六道骸手中，他只需稍稍抬起一点，再抬起一点，让纲吉的臀部几乎吐出自己的全部，而后突然且大力的把棕毛小猫往巨棒按压。  
非常好，他现在可以本着耐心细心的原则，再问一遍刚才的问题了。虽然纲吉嘴里正喊着什么“肚子凸起来了”、“混蛋”、“要被你顶坏了”之类的抱怨话，还夹着不少“喵喵”叫唤。  
于是得不到回答的六道骸故技重施，看到自己小腹被一次次顶出肉棒形状的小猫终于哭着呻吟着努力的做出了应答。  
右手反手向颈后用食指按上锁扣，带着哭腔断断续续的才把“开锁”两个字念完，以指纹和声纹同时认证的颈环失去效力松脱了下来。落下的颈环好巧不巧挂在了纲吉高翘流出腺液的性器上，这让人非常的不适，呻吟着的少年伸手抓起颈环，那皮环却已经被污染搞得粘手。  
看到这一幕的六道骸像是有了什么灵感，他坐起身抱住卸下最后防备的小猫，完全没有分开连接处的意思就把人转了180°。肉壁碾转搅弄，穴内的感觉变得乱七八糟，沢田纲吉一声绝叫也顾不得抓紧手上的东西。那个要拿去登记已有终身伴侣的凭证就被六道骸抢了过去，也不知道要被拿来做什么。  
抚弄着背部安慰陷入失神而肌肉僵硬的纲吉，趁着对方不注意，骸将刚才得到的皮环两圈三圈绕在了小猫濒临发射的性器根部。为了完美的缔结一生的标记，两人必须一起到达高潮，如果不是骸控制得当，纲吉怕不是已经去了好几次，但接下来要经历的事，骸可不敢确保。  
愣神之后醒悟的沢田纲吉第一眼看到的不是被束缚的茎柱，而是两人做爱到现在蔓延了骸整个下腹的水痕，直觉告诉自己那里不仅有甬道里的东西，还有骸的肉棒里因为兴奋而漏出的腺液。  
那些体液使得两人胯间的毛发被濡湿压倒，凌乱不堪，这种场面让纲吉差点把持不住。下体根部异样的紧缚感提醒着某人注意到了骸耍的花样，“放开，放开它……”可惜话没说完就被六道骸的一柱擎天捅进了深处。  
“要炸了！啊啊……啊哈呜……”  
面对面的坐姿使得纲吉完全被骸控制在身上，那肉棒自说自话的又顶上了子宫口，这让纲吉有点担心，刚才已经被射满的里面如何容纳的下再一次的迸发。而龟头一次次被甩到骸的小腹，那火热肌肤的触感也时不时让沢田纲吉分神，他只感觉连接处因为不断的抽插变得越来越黏腻，而有些事他不想管也管不了。  
硬挺巨物上暴起的青筋，纲吉觉得他能很清楚的感觉到它们的纹路刻印在自己的肉穴里。骸再次挺入子宫口时抱着纲吉的脑袋让因为看到交合现场而紧张的不得了的小猫放松下来，让他的肉棒能够顺利突入，虽然配合只成功了几秒钟。害羞的沢田纲吉看到沿着柱身纹路一起被带出的精液反倒变得比一开始还要紧张，紧张到嘴里“喵喵”叫着差点晕了过去。  
“乖，仔细感受我在你里面。”  
万幸的是骸并没有完全抽出肉棒，深入浅出的技法一路按摩前列腺和子宫，让纲吉又被过度背德的快感带回了现实。现在的穴口和茎柱相连之处才真的变得一片狼藉起来，肉棒深入之时，能在纲吉的下腹描绘出凸起的轮廓。这不同于刚才的形状刻印，这次是将子宫顶到了极致才幻化出的柱形，抽出到头又能带出色情的白液，马上又再次跟随着不停歇的动作被打入穴内。  
核桃型器官也并不是好惹的，再经受技巧极佳的玩弄之后，喧宾夺主的叫嚣着要高潮，因为尿路前端的封锁，后穴内的肌肉直接做出了过激响应。大力咬紧的体验让六道骸差点缴械投降，他深吸一口气憋住了喷发，要把精液灌入近乎被填满的子宫，必须换一个姿势才行。  
“嗯啊啊啊！骸……骸……真的不行了”  
“陪我做个倒立就射给你，我的小猫。”  
没什么力气的纲吉跟着主导者一起挪到了冰凉地面上，背后贴着地板努力把下半身抬起给对方。而骸则奖励般的亲亲沢田纲吉打开的大腿内侧，说着夸奖的语句把刚才随意绕着的颈环给拿了下来。  
“呜呜！！好涨喵……太多了，太多了骸！”两人同一时间到达了顶峰，小小的肉棒因为倒立而将浓浊弄到了主人的脸上，大大的肉棒就着倒过来的姿势插到最深把巨量白液灌入宫内。不过子宫的容量其实非常的小，剩余的精液都从交合处喷溢了出来，顺着小猫美好的肉体曲线逆着向背脊以及小腹一路流去，顺着肌肉的纹路又分流成一支支白色支流，流淌过脐部，朝着乳尖挺进。  
这种臌胀感比刚才还要厉害，因为腹部过于难受纲吉尾巴用力的左右横扫起来，打在骸的膝盖上那力道让人生疼。  
“再忍耐一下，马上就好。”  
终于放下了被填得可怜兮兮的下半身，六道骸抱起软在地上的沢田纲吉，在那光滑白皙的颈后咬上了属于自己的印记。后者看上去有些过于劳累的样子，翻过身搂住让自己累翻的始作俑者轻轻呢喃着。  
“我发现诶……”  
“什么？”  
“到头来我居然爱的是你，骸……”  
“除了我你还能爱上谁呢，我可爱的纲吉。”  
“呼……”  
果然累过头的少年说完就呼吸减慢一秒睡着，就像猫科的秒睡秒起，六道骸凑近吻了吻秒睡少年的脸颊。  
“在你醒来之前我们就会到家。”  
然后明天就去管理局登记，作为一生结合的伴侣。


End file.
